


Not Born But Made

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For a whedonland challenge using a set of prompt words. She was born but within the Dollhouse she was made.





	

She's lived so many lives  
Played violin in an orchestra  
Been tied to a chair and interrogated  
Seen a whale on a research expedition  
Invented a new drug that's not on the market yet

She can, with programming, drive a car  
Fly a plane  
Pilot a boat  
Her hands can perform surgery  
Can cuddle or tickle a laughing child

The programming is less necessary now  
She remembers these other lives  
These other skills  
The original her is no longer  
Forever changed – that's okay

She has a new mission  
To save everyone  
It's not black and white even at Rossum  
But shades of grey  
(After the apocalypse comes, everything is grey)

She's been hard and sharp  
And soft and gentle  
And combining all these disparate things  
Has made her strong  
Made her who she is.

She was born, of course  
But after that, she was made.


End file.
